Transcending Love
by Yuffie22
Summary: Tidus and Yuna are finally reunited, and thier story together begins here. Rated M for sexual content and violence in later chapters.


Chapter 1: A Dream

_I've said it before, "It all began with this sphere of you," but it really began night at the spring in Macalania Woods. You remember, when you told me you would find a way to save me. That was our first kiss. That was also the first and only time ever made love. Do you remember how good it felt, our bodies melding together in our clumsy passion? You were so gentle, but inexperienced. I wonder, did you know then that you would fade away when the Fayth stopped dreaming? Little did I know that night would change my life more than either of us could have imagined. We were two people in love and in the moment...._

----------------

"Come on, Yunie!" Rikku pleaded. Being cooped up in the house was really starting to get to her. "Let's do something, _anything_."

"I'm just _sooo_ tired, Rikku. I wouldn't be much fun," Yuna replied, yawing.

"What if we just went outside, and went for a walk? The fresh air might help," Rikku suggested.

"Well, I guess we can go. Let's see what Lulu and Wakka are up to," Yuna said stretching.

"YAY!!" was Rikku's enthusiastic reply.

They began the short walk to Lulu's. Yuna was quiet and thoughtful, as Rikku chatted away, oblivious. She felt different other than the fatigue, but she couldn't pinpoint what it was that made her feel that way. Maybe it was just that she missed Tidus. She thought about him daily, almost hourly, wondering what their life could have been like together if he could have stayed. She looked up, closed her eyes, bathing her face in the warm sunlight, imagining his strong arms around her.

"Earth to Yunie!" Rikku said touching her lightly on the arm, and snapping her out of her reverie.

"I'm sorry," Yuna replied looking at Rikku. "What were you saying?"

"We're here," Rikku replied, noting the look of nostalgia and longing in her cousin's eyes. They entered hut, to find Wakka and Lulu locked in a passionate embrace.

"AHEM!" Rikku cleared her throat loudly. Lulu and Wakka turned to look at them, startled. A faint blush had crept up both of their necks.

"I see you're finally out of the house. We haven't seen much of you since we got back," Lulu said, a little breathless.

"I know, I've been so tired lately. Poor Rikku has refused to leave me alone, so she hasn't been out much either."

"I'm sure everything is just finally catching up to you," Lulu said, leading Yuna to the couch and sitting down beside her.

"Yeah...," Yuna replied. Talk turned to Wakka and Lulu's upcoming wedding. Yuna began absently wondering when her cycle should have started. As she thought about it, she realized it should have started over two weeks ago. That was it! That was why she felt so strange. That would also explain the fatigue. But, was it really possible? He was a dream, wasn't he? A very _real_ dream, she thought to herself, smiling faintly. She put a hand to her abdomen, and the smile grew on her face, lighting it up.

"I can't believe it," Yuna said aloud. "I'm pregnant."

"What!?!" Rikku, Lulu, and Wakka gaped at her simultaneously.

"It's true," Yuna said, smiling dreamily to herself. Was this her reward for defeating Sin for good? A piece of him? What better reward could she ask for? She smiled, and wandered out of the hut towards the temple. She began to plan.

-----------------

_Nine and half months later, our daughter Raina was born. The whole time I was pregnant that girl kicked. She wouldn't let me sleep. I remember thinking she would make a hell of a blitzer, much like her father and her grandfather. She's already quite the blitzer at three. As soon as she could walk, Wakka began teaching her everything he knows about the game._

_Regardless of the sleepless nights, and chronic indigestion, I was happy. I was carrying the best part of you inside of me. It made me feel so close to you...._

_Now after saving Spira once again, this time from Vegnagun, and 4 years since you faded away, I somehow feel closer to you than I did, I as I carried Raina inside me. Have the Fayth finally granted my heart's deepest desire? Are you within my reach....?"_

----------------

Yuna sat on the floor of her room on the Celsius, playing with Raina. They were looking at the sphere from Yuna's journey as a summoner for the thousandth time that day and probably the zillionth time that week. It had been that way for a year now, ever since the three year old discovered it on the bedside table, and found out it had images of her daddy on it.

"Mommy, it's Daddy!" Raina said, delighted, pointing at Tidus's smiling face.

"That's right. You look just like him." Yuna said laughing. It always tickled Raina to hear that. She squealed as Rikku walked into the room.

"Rikku, Rikku, Mommy said I look just like Daddy! Do you think so too?" Raina asked excitedly.

"Well let's see, you have your daddy's hair, your daddy's mouth, and your daddy's nose, but you have your mommy's eyes!" Rikku said.

"I do?" Raina asked looking at Yuna.

"Yes, sweetheart, you do. Come here and I'll show you." Yuna picked the toddler up, and carried her over to the dresser mirror. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was short and layered the long braided pony tail gone now. She wore her white halter and mini-shorts with her knee-high black boots. Raina looked so much like Tidus. Her hair was blonde like his. It was in two long pigtails high on her head. She had Tidus's jaw-line, nose, mouth and even his eye shape. The only thing she shared with her daughter was her bi-colored eyes. One was blue, the other green. Raina wore a pair of blue jean shorts and a bright yellow tank-top the color of the chocobos she so loved.

"Look in the mirror, Raina. Do you see mommy's eyes?"

"Yeah…."

"Now look at yourself. Do you see your eyes?"

"Yeah…."

"Don't they look the same?"

"Yeah!" Raina replied suddenly, laughing.

At that moment, Yuna heard a familiar whistle.

"Rikku, did you hear that?" Yuna asked, excited.

"No, what are you talking about?" Rikku said, only half-listening. Gippal had just entered the room and caught her up in an embrace.

"That whistle…." Yuna said.

"No…." Rikku and Gippal were dreamily gazing into each other's eyes.

"I heard it Mommy!" Raina piped up.

"Rikku, stay with Raina. I'll be right back." Yuna said, kissing her daughter on the cheek, and leaving the room, controlling her urge to run.

----------------

_Is it you? Finally after four years of separation and longing? I know where to find you. The place our journey began. Besaid. This is where our story really begins…._

_----------------_

"Brother, set a course for Besaid!" Yuna said breathlessly.

"Anything you want, Yuna."

Yuna stared out the window as they went full speed towards the sparkling ocean waters of Besaid. As they approached the island, she heard the whistle again, and looked down into the deep, blue waters. There he was swimming towards the shore.

"Brother, stop!!" Yuna cried, her joy overwhelming. She ran down to the door, opened it and leapt into the cool water along the shore. As her feet hit the sand she was already running. He opened his arms wide to her, as she rushed into them. He held her tight needing to feel her warmth, and her own arms around him, to know it was real.

"Am I really back?" He whispered in her ear.

"I think so," she replied, holding him tighter. He pulled back from her to get a good look. Her hand reached up to his cheek, feeling his warm, living flesh. His hand trailed along her jawbone, as he gazed deep into her eyes. He leaned down to kiss her.

"Welcome home," she said smiling, after they broke their kiss. "By the way, there's something----" She was interrupted as Rikku jumped down to the shore with Raina.

"Daddy!" Raina yelled, running towards him full speed.

"----I need to tell you," Yuna finished, exasperated. Rikku could have waited just a little longer for her to prepare him.

Tidus squatted down, arms open, to receive his little girl into them for the first time. He knew she could be no others. She looked just like him. He picked her up as she came within the circle of his arms, and looked at Yuna.

"Yuna…. I'm so sorry. I had no idea…." Tidus searched her eyes for regret and found only happiness there.

"It's okay. You couldn't have known," said giving him a tender smile. "Believe me, it was the biggest surprise I've ever received in my life. But it was also the greatest."

Tidus looked from Yuna to his daughter. How lucky was he, that he had been brought back to these two beautiful girls? Definitely lucky enough not to take anything for granted. He hugged Raina tighter, then brought Yuna into the circle of his arms and hugged them both.


End file.
